PMD: Time and Space
by Freak-of-many-trades
Summary: Alexander (Alex) was expecting to lead a normal life, but that all changed when he got turned into a Cubone, now he and his partner Cloe must stop the Pokemon world from collapsing, just like all of the famous Pokemon and human teams before them. Will they be able to stop this oncoming storm, or will they fail miserably? Rating may change. (Now accepting teams for the story 3 )
1. Prologue pt 1

It was late afternoon in Helio Town, the town earned it's name from the fact that the magnetic forces in the rock push the giant land mass off the ground. Naturally the only way to get to the surface is to get a ride there, or you could join the Helio Guild, run by the world renound adventure leader, Skarmory, and that is just what this little Pokemon was thinking.

"Come on Cloe, you can do this!" Said a small fox Pokemon, "just knock on the door..."

As she started walking forward, she was interupted from an unexpected voice from behind her. "Ooh! The little chicken is trying to join the guild again!" 'Oh dear Arceus, what do they want now...' Turning around, the Eevee faced a Gothorita who seemed to be a bit too sassy. "What do you want, Glida?" Cloe mumbled.

"You haen't figured it out yet?" She scoffed, "I just love screwing with you!"

"No, I figured that out a long time ago. It's just that you're always getting on me about not joining, but you haven't evven started a team!"

"Hmp! Well that's because I don't see the point in advenuring, all you do is find places and get hurt! Like so." Glida said as she picked up Cloe wth Psychic and threw her against the side of the guild.

"Ah!" Cloe screamed as she hit the wall, leaving a visible dent in it. "You little-" but she was interupted when a Skarmory rushed out the doors.

"What's going on here!" He said looking between Glida and Cloe, both of their expressions changed and their faces flushed of color.

"G-Guild master Skylar!" Cloe said, stumblinng over her words, "I-I"

Glida took this as an opportunity to get herself out of trouble. "Cloe attacked me, and I defended myself!" She lied through her teeth.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is!"

Looking back at the Eevee then at the Gothorita, he came to a conclusion. "I don't believe you..." he stated simply.

"Wha-Why?!" she shouted at him, "I'm clearly the victim!"

"Because, your lie wasn't completely thought through, if you look closely, you don't have a scratch on you, while Cloe here has taken the damage..."

"I-um..." Glida couldn't seem to find a way to weasel her way out of this, so she went to plan-b, run. And she did, the Gothorita was out of sight in twenty seconds flat.

Cloe stood there, watching this all happen and once Glida was out of sight, Skylar walked over to the stunned Eevee and said. "Now, why don't you tell me what happeened." Snapping out of her daze, Cloe told him why she had came here, and then Glida decided to throw her against the wall. The Skarmory seemed very intent on hearing what the fox had to say, "I see... so you came to join the guild." A giant smile spread across his face, "well come on in! I'm sure we can sign you up, but don't you have a friendto join you?" He added questioningly, "If you don't, I'm sure we can find someone to make a team with you."

Walking inside, the guild had a HUGE variety of Pokemon, big and small, some of them she had even seen around town. "Wow! This is amazing!"

"I know right? But, you can meet and greet later, our first priority is to find you a teammate." He stated as he walked over to a table, "Ah, Skylar, did you find out what the ruckuss outside was?" An Alakazam asked.

"Just a little fight, nothing to be worried about Rai."

"Good to know." The psychic type said as he looked behind Skylar, "and who is this little lady?"

"This is Cloe, Cloe this is Rai, the head intelligence in the guild."

"It's nice to meet you Cloe," he smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Cloe said, smiling.

"Now, Rai, can you call everyone who isn't in a team to meet downstairs?" Skylar asked.

"Right away."

"Thanks!" He said as he walked away, with Cloe right behind."

-Downstairs-

"Ah! Here we are!" The Skarmory exclaimed, "Cloe, these are the three Pokemon who you get to choose to have as a partner." Gesturing to a Tediursa, Tepig, and Mareep. "Now then, you four work introduce yourselves and I'll be just over there." he said as he walked away.

The Tediursa was the first to walk forwards, "I'm Terry!" He said, extending a paw. "Some Pokemon say that I make decisions too quickly."

"You do..." Stated the Mareep, "the name's Stark, I'm more level headed then Terry over there." He said, nodding in the direction of Terry.

The next to step up was the Tepig who didn't really seem like she wanted to talk, so Terry decided to introduce her. "This shy little Pokemon here is Cherry, don't let her fool you, in battle she's a real powerhouse!" At this Cherry started blushing after Terry pat her head and she ran to the opposite side of the room, "I don't know why, but every time I touch her, even by accident, she just runs away from me..." The bear said, looking stumped.

Cloe let out a sigh once Terry went back to line, "boys... they really don't get it when a girl likes them..."

"What was that?" Terry asked.

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"No, what did you-" he was cut off when Skylar walked in.

"So, Cloe, have you picked yet?"

"Not yet... can you give me some time to think?"

"Sure." He said through a smile. "Why don't you go down to the waterfall? That's where I go to think."

"I'll give it a try." She nodded as she left.

"Okay! You are all excused!"


	2. Prologue Pt 2

= at the same time in the human world =

"Now, class, once you get back from summer vacation, I had better not hear that you went and did something stupid…" But it's not like any of these middle schoolers were paying attention, they were all giving their undivided attention to the clock.

'Five'

'Four'

'Three'

'Two'

'ONE!'

The final bell of the year sounded and a collective cheer could probably be heard several blocks away. All the teens shoving their items into their backpacks and started talking about their plans for summer, some were going to visit relatives in other countries, others planning on just sitting around playing videogames. But there was one kid who didn't have plans for the vacation, a kid with really dark brown hair (some would say it's black), a dragon t-shirt, a brown vest, jeans and tennis shoes. In school, he was labeled as a "loner", but there were a few people who got to know him well enough to find out that he was nice.

"Alex!" A voice over the crowd called, the boy, Alex, turned to see one of his closest friends, a girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a navy blue jogging outfit consisting of a sweat shirt and sweat pants.

"Hey, Melody!" He smiled. "Whacha want?"

"Just wondering if you had plans for the summer?" She questioned.

He put his hand to his chin, thinking. "Nah."

At this, Melody's face lit up. "Great, It's been about three school years since you've came over."

"Wow! It's been that long?"

"Yep, and my dad started working at Nintendo, and they want him to have me make a new Pokemon game." She looked at her laptop. "Something about how they want a kid's idea made as a game, and since I know nothing about making a game…"

"I'd be happy to help you make a game!" He grinned. "As long as I get part of the credit!"

Melody rolled her eyes. "Deal!" The two sealed the deal by shaking hands and the two walked to her house.

~ Several minutes later ~

"Okay! So, do you have any ideas?" Alex asked.

"Well, the games I've heard of are Trozei, the Sinnoh games and others like them, Rumble Blast, and, umm…" Melody scratched the back of her head thinking of the name, then she remembered. "The Mystery Dungeon series! That's it."

"The last one sounded interesting." Alex said.

"Kay… we have a series, now we need a story."

"Well, tonight, I could draft up a story and send it to Nintendo for checking."

"Sounds good!"

As the two walked down the street, Alex heard something, turning around he saw a pink cat-like creature hurtle into him, knocking him over.

"What the-!"

"That's impossible!" Melody screeched. "That's Mew!"

Alex looked up at the Pokemon, it had a look of pure terror in it's eyes, then Alex heard it, a voice in his head.

_Please help me! The others, they're out of control!_

"What the hell! Get out of my head!"

_Look! I don't have much time! They'll find out I came here and destroy this place!_

The legendary looked around wildly.

_Oh! Just come on!_

Before he had a chance to react, Alex disappeared in a flash of light along with Mew.

After her eyes re-adjusted, Melody found herself alone. "Alex?!"

((Somewhere between dimensions))

**Where am I!?**

_Oh good, you're awake. A voice said, clearly relieved. I don't have much time, even here, but more time than I did before._

**Again, where am I!**

_You're in a dimension I created, now please listen!_

With nothing to say, Alex had no choice but to listen.

_Good, now then, Alexander, the world is in danger, and I need your help. Everything that ever was could be torn apart! And to save it, the voice paused as if afraid of the boy's reaction. I'm going to have to turn you into a Pokemon…_

Completely stunned by what the voice had just told him, but if what it said was true, that everything could be torn apart, he nodded in agreement.

_Thank you! I've been searching all over your world to find someone! Now, I'll need to have you answer a few questions before I can send you, ready?_

**I guess**.

_Okay, first question, do you feel lonesome when you are alone?_

**Umm… yes, when I'm not with friends, I feel alone.**

_Question two, do you hate to be the last one to leave class?_

**Actually, yes, most of my friends get out before me.**

_Um… do you like fighting?_

**I don't get why anyone would…**

The voice started to get a picture of what pokemon he would be.

_Almost done, do you occasionally consider yourself to be dull or overly cautious?_

**Sometimes, until my friends show up!**

_Quick! Grab a digit on your hand!_

**WHA-!..** Alex thought that these crazy Pokemon were here.

_Did I make you jump?_

**Don't scare me like that!**

_Psh… no fun… what finger did you grab?_

**…My little finger.**

_Okay… one more question, it's a weekend, but none of your friends will come to hang out, what do you do?_

**I would scrunch into a corner and start messing with my laptop.**

The voice was quiet for a while then spoke again.

_Well, you seem to be the lonely type… I won't go into detail about it, bu-_

The voice was interrupted when the whole dimension shook, knocking Alex off his feet.

_Oh no! They're here! Look, I'll visit you every once and a while when I get a chance, goodbye!_

With that, Alex disappeared.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! I forgot to say that I don't own anything but the characters, Pokemon belongs to Nintendo**

**Also, I would like some criticism on the story, now that I think about it, I could have been a bit more detailed about their surroundings I'll try to do better next time.**

**Now then, I have a request, if anyone is reading this, I want you to submit a character, I'm going to have them make appearances in teams, some might be cameos, others might serve a bigger purpose in the story. Now then, I've wasted enough of your time, Allons-y!**


	3. Ch1- First meetings

It was late afternoon, the clouds were dyed with pink and orange hues, and the spray from the waterfall was creating a beautiful rainbow. Cloe was hoping that she would be the only one there, but the falls were a big tourist hot spot due to the fact that the falls were floating thousands of feet above the ground, but it never ran out of water.

'And here I thought I would get to have some quiet...' She thought to herself, looking to the top of the falls. Then it happened, it got quiet, not a quiet like when everyone leaves, it was an eerie quiet, like the whole world just stopped moving. Even the falls ceased to roar. Cloe looked around, confused, everyone was still here, but it looked like they were stuck in a picture, unmoving. Slowly, she made her way towards one of the frozen 'mon, a Nidorina, she nudged her, nothing.

"What's going on..." Then something occured to the young Eevee. "Why am I not frozen too..."

She only had a moment to ponder this question when she heard something, it wasn't too hard to hear due to the ominous silence, it sounded like tree branches being snapped, it was coming from her right, then, as soon as the cracking of limbs stopped, all other motion continued, all the 'mon around her sprang to life again, nearly scaring her out of her fur. Some looked at her, wondering why she seemed so startled and the Nidorina next to her was startled too, since a complete stranger suddenly appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Cloe was looked around again, everyone was going about there own buisness, like nothing had happened, but there was something else she needed to check, a bit nervously, she walked to her right, past the tree line, searching for the source of the noise.

Cloe had been walking for a while now and had not run into anything, but, at least the quiet allowed her to think about the questions that kept bugging her. 'What happened back at the falls, why wasn't she affected, what as that noise?' She was so wrapped up in these new questions that she had completely forgotten to think of who her partner was going to be. Beginning to tire, she decided to take a break.

"Arceus, how long have I been looking?" She sighed, looking up, coming to a conclusion. "I'd say... an hour... if I don't find it in the next thirty minutes, I'm calling it a day." With that, the small fox stood up and continued her search. But she didn't have to look far until she saw something out of place, walking forward, she looked up at the trees, they were curved away, as if to avoid being hit by something. But there was something else, at the end of the split, lying against a tree, was a Cubone.

Cautiously, she walked over, keeping an eye out incase it was an ambush. But nothing happened, she was standing next to... him, it was a boy. So she did the only thing that she felt was right at the moment, she poked him.

"Hey..." Poke. "Hey, you okay?" Nothing... she looked him over, but he didn't seem to have a scratch on him. "Hm..." She looked around and noticed some red berries growing on a nearby bush. Walking to it, and grabing one and placing it into his mouth, as soon as the skin of the berry was pierced, his eyes shot open, he spit out the fruit, and started waving his paws at his shouted, near tears, he ran around franticly, looking for something to cool his mouth. Cloe couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. Minutes passed, the burning sensation had left his mouth, he suddenly turned around, looking for the culprit, but all he could find was an Eevee. But that was the thing, he was looking at an Eevee! Then, another strange thing happened.

"You okay?" It asked.

He was in shock, his mouth hung open.

"Did you just talk?!" He asked, thinking he was goinng insane.

"Uh... yeah, all Pokemon can talk."

"... this can't be happening..." He mumbled to himself.

"Um... you okay, Cubone?" Cloe asked.

At this, he froze up, and looked at the Eevee. "What did you just call me?"

She wasn't expecting this... she was expecting a thank you, or something along those lines. But she answered anyways. "...I called you by your species... Cubone."

He stood there, staring at the fox, she didn't seem to be lying... then he remembered, the Mew, she said she would turn him into a Pokemon, with this thought in mind, he seemed to calm down a bit. But Cloe, after seeing his reaction to her calling him a Cubone, she wasn't about to let it go.

"Who are you, and why did you freak when I called you 'Cubone?'" She asked, and she seemed intent on getting an answer.

He tried to find something else to focus oon, but he could feel the girl's stare piercing the back of his skull. "I'm... Alex, but the real question is, would you believe me if I told you..."

Cloe smirked at him. "What, are you an alien from space?!" She chuckled at the thought.

Alex looked at her, seeming serious. "Not exactly..."

(( 5 minutes later ))

Alex had just got done explaining what happened, how he was a human, Mew appearing and giving him questions that he didn't know why she asked, then how he ended up here, and Cloe just sat there, listening intently. There was a silence, Alex was worried that she wouldn't believe him. But before she could respond to his story, there was a noise, like someone running, and before they know what was happening, a Charmander ran into them.

The next one to burst in was a Weavile with... pink hearts on her face... that was unexpected...

"I'm going to _kill_ you, ya little twerp!"She shouted.

The Charmander was rolling on the ground, laughing, he was holding a pink marker. "You know, _Lady Weavile_, you look a lot less threatening with hearts on your face!" He began to laugh even harder.

Weavile however, wasn't so amused. The eyes she had could have frozen anyone with fear, if those hearts didn't make her much less threatening. "You little son of a-" she was about to strike the boy, if a Drapion hadn't picked her up by the claws.

"Lady Weavile... he's not worth the effort, we should go back to town..." He said, he was obviously struggling to hold the blood thirsty lady.

"Let me go, Drapion! He's been a pain since we arrived here!" She still struggled against his grip. But he prevailed and began walking back to town. Even now, you could hear her, and she was using swears that would make a sailor blush.

Alex and Cloe sat there, unsure of what just happened.

"Uh..." Cloe mumbled.

"My thoughts exactly..." Alex said. 

* * *

**Hi guys, here's the next chapter =3 again, I own nothing but the ideas for Alex, Cloe, and Helio Town, who the Charmander is will be said in the next chapter .3. see ya next time! Allons-y!**

**Weavile: You little ****, *******, twerp! (very bad language .e. )**


End file.
